Deceptive Prey
by Here'sTo
Summary: Alice and Rosalie have caught their prey, Bella, but they quickly find out she's not as helpless or...Eatable as she first seemed. M for a reason.


_**Sexual content, nonconsensual sex(?), language.**_

* * *

Bella's heart hammered in her chest as she scrambled through the forest, thorny branches snatching at her clothes as she whimpered and clumsily sprinted through them, stumbling, sometimes falling but always running.

The moon barely shone through the thick, leafy canopy above this Forks maze of trees and brush. It was dark, it was terrifying. Bella's breath came short and harsh as she vaulted over a fallen log, caught her ankle on it and crashed to the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she gasped, her elbow scraping on a rock as she tumbled headlong into the dirt.

Soft giggles faintly rose in the air, the wind and trees rustling as something, as someone, darted about in them.

Bella felt her heart spasm as she whipped her head around, trying to see her tormentors.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she screamed, tearing back up as the feminine, ghostly laughter echoed louder around her.

That was part of what got Bella so frenzied, so panicked.

They weren't behind her. Whatever they were, they were always a step ahead. In front of her, beside her, at her ear, whispering obscenities, horrifying promises, riding her heels…

Bella's chest burned, her lungs ached, her legs strained in protest. Her eyes watered yet she still went on. She had never known such terror, such fear.

What were they? They followed her relentlessly…No, they were leading her somewhere. Bella was slowly beginning to realize this. She wasn't being chased…She was being _herded_.

Her instincts told her to get away from these…Whatever they were. They danced, unseen in front of her, giggling softly, coaxing her, whispering at her, making her tremble and change direction lest she run right into them.

Bella suddenly smashed through a particularly thick set of underbrush, yelping as she stumbled into a small clearing. She winced as she tripped, cursing furiously as she, once again, went stumbling into the unforgiving ground. Bella landed smack on her back, her head thunking painfully into the solid earth.

"Fuck," she whimpered, staring up through the break in the trees at the bright moon that finally washed her in its eerie, luminescent white glow.

"Now, that's not proper language for a lady, is it?"

Bella jerked violently, chest heaving for breath, to keep her rapidly pounding heart under control. Her eyes scanned the forest around her, her lips tightening fearfully as she searched for the owner of the ghostly, whispering voice.

"Who are you!" she cried, scrambling backwards through the dirt until she rested five feet back in the middle of the clearing. "Leave me alone, please! Just leave me alone…" she pleaded and the high, rich laughter danced around her again, driving the brunette absolutely insane.

Whatever, whoever they were, they were obviously female.

Bella trembled on the ground, wishing she could curl up in the fetal position and hide that way until these monsters went away. But she couldn't, couldn't tear her eyes from the forest as she waited, as she was watched…

She knew they were watching, too. She could feel their eyes on her and it made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

"P-please…" she breathed as the forest went curiously silent. No crickets, no soft chattering…Nothing.

The silence was deafening.

Suddenly, the leaves in front of Bella rattled and she flinched, her body pulling taut nervously.

Were they finally about to reveal themselves?

Bella's imagination went wild. A murderer, a psycho serial killer, mythical creatures, ghosts, zombies…

What? What could they be?

Slowly, out of the vegetation, her tormentor revealed herself.

"My, my…You really smell quite divine right now, beautiful…"

Bella's brain did not compute. None of the disgusting, vile creatures she'd imagined even came close to the angelic creature that emerged, floated really out of the forest, into the clearing.

The girl looked more like a pixie and she shone oddly in the moonlight, her beauty serenely lethal. Bella's breath hitched as her eyes took in the dark, short messy locks of hair, the pink, heart shaped lips, the perfect marble features…

And those eyes…They were blacker than the sky above. They swirled hypnotically, dangerously as they met Bella's own.

And though the girl looked relatively harmless, even if the sculpted muscles in her biceps did look quite powerful, she gave off a vibe. It was a vibe that ran through every species of every animal on earth, including humans but it was one that humans did not often feel as they really had no natural predators.

Turns out…They did. And Bella knew instinctively, this girl was it.

The woman sauntered over slowly and Bella felt it, the automatic desire to run the hell away. It was what had been plaguing her since the moment she'd been chased out of the city and into this damned forest.

The brunette jumped up, rapidly backpedaling, eyes wide with fear even though the girl really hadn't done anything but walk towards her, smirking slightly.

What Bella did not expect was to thwack back into something even more hard and unforgiving than the dirt beneath her shoes.

Bella had a split second to think It's behind me, isn't it?

And then strong, cool arms wrapped around her own, pinning them to her sides. She seized up entirely, a frightened whimper leaving her mouth.

"God, why do they smell so good when they're so scared?" another voice, deeper than the peculiarly high voice of her companion sounded behind Bella. It was rich as well and the brunette nearly hyperventilated as the woman behind her squeezed her body, just hinting at the godly power in her muscles.

Bella knew then that she was done for. She was trapped, caught, herded right where they wanted her. And even if Bella knew that these girls weren't human, that didn't mean she knew what they were for real.

"P-p-please, let me g-go…Please," Bella begged as the smaller girl approached and she trembled in those powerful arms. "I w-won't tell anyone if you j-just let me go…Please…"

The short girl had finally reached her and even if Bella had a good inch on her, this did nothing to stop the feeling of intimidation, of terror that overwhelmed her when those ebony eyes twinkled, boring into her own.

"What makes you think you're going to walk away to tell someone when we're through?" she tilted her head and Bella felt her stomach drop, realizing for the first time that she was probably going to die.

She was probably going to be murdered.

She heard the throaty chuckle behind her and felt a head resting on her shoulder, felt the woman holding her inhale deeply at her neck.

"Mm, Alice, you've had your fun…We're far enough away now…" the woman murmured and Bella felt her throat constricting tightly as her neck was nuzzled.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to play with them first, Rosalie…" Alice grinned and Bella glanced at the woman imprisoning her in these steely arms out of the corner of her eye.

She was blond, unearthly beautiful in the moonlight with waves of hair cascading over her shoulders and sharp, but ridiculously gorgeous features and dark red lips. Her eyes were the same black of her companion's.

"We've been playing with her for twenty minutes," Rosalie grumbled back and Bella whimpered as the woman pressed her nose to her throat and inhaled sharply. "She's already so wound up…Can't you hear how hard her blood is pumping? _Fuck_, she smells so good…"

"Mm, I suppose you're right…You always rush straight into the kill, though…That's really no fun…" Alice replied and Bella's heart spasmed again.

The kill…?

At this, Bella was done trembling in the prison of these arms. She began to yell out, calling for help as she lurched against the woman, struggling violently to break free.

"HELP! HELP ME! Let me go, you stupid bitch! Please, God, let me go!" she cried and heard a low, rumbling growl from behind her that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Alice sneered and it made Bella whimper and brace back against Rosalie as a slap that made her head ring cracked across her right cheek.

Stars danced in front of the brunette's eyes as Alice hushed her softly and then the small, strong frame was pressed against her own and Bella was pinned between the two feminine predators, Alice's hands resting on her hips.

"Shh, baby…Shh…No, don't cry…Shh…" Alice murmured and Bella flinched when cool, firm lips trailed over the bruised and abused cheek, over her jaw line, dipping into her neck.

"Please," Bella whimpered as she felt Rosalie on the other side of her neck, working gentle kisses up her neck. "What do you want from me?"

Bella was at the end of her rope. Was this just some sick game to them? Just a desire to murder for the pleasure of murdering? What? Bella didn't understand. She just wanted to go home.

Neither of them responded other than a light chuckle and Bella felt her skin tingling everywhere their lips touched.

In her frustration, she began to fight again, yelling hoarsely, attempting to break free of the unbreakable hold around her body. Rosalie's arms flexed and Bella felt her breath expel from her lungs without her permission as a warm, deep purr began to emanate from both of the woman.

"You can struggle if you want, baby…In fact, we encourage it…It's so much more fun that way…" Alice giggled into her ear and Bella felt a wave of disgust when the girl's tongue slid up its shell, probing slightly at the hole.

Bella suddenly tensed up when she felt something enter the air, something hotter, a darker promise, one that made her insides clench.

"S-stop…Please, stop," Bella breathed and hated this new reaction her body was having.

Oh, God…They wanted more than just to murder. They wanted _more_.

That much was obvious when Alice's lips pressed to the hollow of her throat and she pushed her hands up Bella's shirt, scraping her nails over the tender skin. She felt Rosalie's hands running up the slope of her back, rubbing, stroking the warm skin.

Bella felt desperate tears pouring down her face and she let out a despairing wail, yanking her knee up to strike out at Alice. Her kneecap connected with the iron skin of the small predators abdomen and Bella yelped as pain lanced through her leg.

She heard two growls, ones that made her body jerk fearfully as Alice latched her fingers onto the back of Bella's thigh, yanking it over her waist. She smirked and Bella's eyes went wide when those soft, cool lips pressed to her own and her other leg was forcibly drawn over the tiny, flared waist and she was off the ground, supported only by the two women violating her. A silky, strong tongue plunged between her surprised lips and Bella whimpered for the millionth time as it probed, explored her mouth.

Whatever it was in the air was another part of these deadly predators. Their very presence was a part of the seductive killer vibe they gave off and it poured into the air, making Bella's insides writhe and her panties dampen.

Why can't they just kill me and get it over with? Bella thought brokenly as Rosalie preened the backs of her ears and stayed mashed against her back, helping hold the brunette up as she cupped her ass.

"Mm-" Bella grunted as Alice broke the forced kiss as the brunette's head began to swim. Rosalie's fingers were digging into her ass, massaging slow and hard.

"Shit, you smell that?" the blond moaned into Bella's ear, biting at it a moment later and Bella flinched when tipped canines brushed along her skin.

"Mhm," Alice nodded, smirking and pulling back to stare straight into Bella's eyes.

"She's getting wet…"

"They always do…" Rosalie mumbled, nipping playfully at the back of the terrified brunette's neck.

Bella shuddered. This wasn't the first time these two had done something like this. Bella was not the first to become their literal prey.

The brunette angled her head away from those piercing black eyes and Alice's maddening, taunting smirk. However, this left her exposing her neck to the predator and a low snarl met the action, making her body quake against their hard but so soft bodies.

What were these creatures, these beautiful monsters?

There was no escape. No ability to run. She was trapped, captured.

Alice purred, literally purred as she began to slowly roll her hips, dry humping Bella's hot center through her torn jeans.

Bella bit her lip and tried to pull back but really, where could she go? She squirmed and let out a soft mewl of pleasure, the girl really knew how to move against her body and Bella wished they would just end her life now, not draw it out like this.

"You like that?" she heard the pixie like girl chuckle as they both went back at her neck, laying wet, open mouthed kisses to her flesh, slick tongues gliding over her skin.

"S-stop…" Bella repeated in a broken whisper but they did not heed her plea.

The brunette nearly had a heart attack when cool, slim fingers danced over the button of her jeans and Alice's rocking slowed as she fiddled with it before finally snapping it off cleanly, leaving Bella's jeans ripped and torn.

"Nice panties," she snickered as she saw the little red hearts on plain white cotton and Rosalie laughed softly in the brunette's ear.

Bella's cheeks flamed with embarrassment but it didn't last long before Alice's face was buried in the crook of her neck, both Rosalie and the short girl working the same side of it and driving Bella wild with misery and pleasure.

Those fingers dipped into the waistband of her underwear and Bella let out a choked noise as the cool digits brushed over her heated and slickened flesh.

She could not control her bodily reactions. She was sick with fear, but incredibly turned on against her will.

"Fuck, she's so wet," Alice moaned and Rosalie purred softly and the brunette could tell they were kissing over her shoulder; the noise was right in her ear.

Bella trembled as Alice's fingers danced over her sex, brushing her sensitive clit, flicking it teasingly and making the brunette's hips jump before they plunged unceremoniously inside, sliding into Bella's hot, tight passage at Rosalie's urging for her companion to hurry.

The sharp cry she released was actually pretty loud in the silence of the forest.

Riding three of Alice's small but strong fingers, Bella's head lolled back, exposing her vulnerable throat to the hungry predators, inviting hungry snarls. The brunette bucked her hips, letting out ungodly noises, urging the short girl to find her sweet spot.

Rosalie ran her hands around Bella's body, sliding a hand down to join Alice's where her fingers began to slide and rub over the brunette's swollen button, pressing down on it and making Bella wail in delight.

"That's it, baby. Work that pussy," Alice mumbled into her ear, the naughty rasp and obscenity driving Bella on harder.

The fear was slowly dwindling as Bella began to lose her mind. These predators were complex in their assault, so that their victim wanted the death as it went on, wanted the climax, the end, the relief.

Bella crunched her abs, toes curling as her legs bounced over Alice's hips with every thrust of the pixie girl's fingers. She was really pounding the brunette now, stroking Bella's slick insides and making the girl go crazy.

Rosalie pinched her clit between her thumb and index finger, rolling it as they both talked dirty in her ears, cool sweet breath flitting over her heated skin, mostly her neck. Bella's body seized hard and she began to buck her hips harder, whining in the back of her throat as her little bundle of nerves was massaged between two powerful, unforgiving fingers.

"Mm! Mm!" Bella moaned. She arched her back, pushing her head back, offering her neck even more to the hungry predators. Her head rested on Rosalie's shoulder and she let out a desperate sob of ecstasy.

"Now, where is…" Alice grumbled into her neck as she nibbled and sucked the tender flesh. "It should be right…Here…"

Bella's eyes flew wide as Alice curled her fingers and brushed against a rougher patch of silky flesh inside, the spongy tissue giving to pressing fingertips. She cried out in pleasure as her insides clamped down happily around those probing fingers.

"Ah, there it is," Alice smirked, eyes twinkling as she lapped at the swollen skin of Bella's neck. "Small but sensitive…"

The brunette was getting so close. She was riding the edge even harder than Alice's fucking fingers. Rosalie wasn't helping matters. Her fingers were gliding, circling her nub hard and fast, her clit throbbing and tingling.

Bella felt the hot swell as the knot in her stomach tightened. The smells of her own arousal drove her wild as her creamy hole gripped Alice tightly, squeezing desperately.

"I'm gonna…I can't…" Bella whimpered and thrashed in their hold, wide, unseeing eyes trained on the bright moon above.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum, baby, cum," Alice chanted in her ear and Bella jolted, her muscles tightening all over her body as her sex tensed harder than ever and then…

_Relaxed._

Bella stiffened for a brief second and then, crying out the whole time, began throwing her hips forward madly as she came, her pussy contracting in orgasm, Alice's fingers being pulled deep into her hot core, right up to her knuckles.

As soon as she began to cum, she felt a sharp pain on either side of her neck as the two predators bit her. Long fangs sank into her throat on her pulse point and Bella's chest heaved as she arched, intense pleasure rolling through her body and propelling her blood through her veins harder than ever.

She heard their gratified snarls, felt her body creak in protest as they both pressed in closer, pulling on her bloodstream.

Bella expected pain, but got none. Her body just went peacefully numb as she slumped and they growled, dragging on her blood.

The brunette felt so serene as her eyes roamed over the night sky and they fed, pushing hard into her body. Her head lolled, giving them full access. There was no fear, no pain, no terror…

Nothing but a smug smile gracing Bella's features.

"Drink up, girls," she smirked, sighing softly. "My, you two are hungry little vampires, aren't you?" she laughed and the disconcerted two couldn't focus on the peculiar behavior of their…Meal?

What was going on? Why was Bella not dying?

Alice whimpered when a gentle hand came up and began to caress her scalp as she fed, frenzied, the hunger in her body overwhelming her. Bella tasted delicious, her lush, hot blood was sweet, spicy, perfect.

It didn't matter why Bella was acting so oddly, why the human wasn't dying. All that mattered was getting more of that orgasmic blood.

About a minute later, they both pulled out, gasping, little rivulets of blood running from the corners of their mouths.

"I guess I either taste good or you two are really messy eaters," Bella shook her head, sneering at the bewildered look on Alice's face.

"I don't understand," she said slowly, stepping out from between Bella's legs and Rosalie's grip lessened its strength.

"What? You didn't really think you were the only breed of vampire did you? Of course…You probably also didn't think the poor, weak human could really outrun you…Or resist your seductive charms? Or live through your feeding frenzy? How foolish…" Bella clicked her tongue and was suddenly supporting herself as both Alice and Rosalie backed away, eyes bloody red.

"W-what…I don't…" Alice shook her head as they took several steps back and Bella smirked again, brushing herself off, jeans hanging torn off her hips, exposing the elegant dip of her pelvis.

Now that they had taken a step back, Bella didn't even look like the usual human. They'd been so hungry when they acted upon the chase and sent her running that they hadn't noticed the slight ripple of muscle beneath her flesh, the toned abdomen exposed as Bella's shirt was riding up under her full chest, the lush swagger she possessed in this different light, the arrogant quirk to the corners of her lips.

"What are you…?" Rosalie breathed, brow furrowing.

Bella sneered.

"Annoyed. This was my favorite pair of jeans. And you two have been feeding in my territory, messily I might add. Too many young dead girls, too many bodies not disposed of properly…Not to mention it's simply _my_ territory…" Bella shook her head, cracking her neck slowly, rolling it experimentally.

"But we…We didn't know…I don't get it…You can't be a vampire…Your skin would have been hard and cold…Your eyes are brown…I don't…" Alice didn't understand.

However, she felt a chill run up her spine when Bella's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Enough with your babbling…You two really need a history lesson…You really need to be put in your place…Learn some manners, perhaps…Plus…I might as well return the favor…I must say, for someone with such small fingers, you use them quite well…" the brunette tilted her chin up, eyeing both of the gorgeous vampires before her appreciatively.

Alice and Rosalie stiffened as Bella took a step forward, dripping in moonlight and smirking constantly.

Suddenly, the roles had been reversed. The predator had become the prey.

"Whoa…Okay, look, we don't know who or what you are, but we're not up for that. We'll get out of your territory, but we're not interested in the offer, alright?" Rosalie snapped and Bella paused, eyebrow arching.

"Who said it was an _offer_? That would imply you had a choice in the matter…" Bella cocked her head.

The implications were clear as Bella's smirk widened and they both swallowed, instinctively in tune to the natural order. There was something about Bella that just screamed raw dominant power…

Rosalie acted first, lunging forward to attack first. In seconds, Bella blurred behind her and yanked on her shoulders, throwing her back as she hooked her foot behind the blonde's ankle.

Rosalie crashed down and Alice yelped as she was tossed into the ground as well, tumbling into the dirt before she even had time to blink.

She tensed when she felt soft, warm lips glide over the back of her neck as Rosalie scowled, fear and anxiousness in her eyes. Alice was lying on her stomach on top of the blond and Bella was pinning them both down, ridiculously powerful arms keeping everyone down.

"Now you get to learn how the _ancient_ vampires mate…It can be quite rough actually…You can struggle if you want…I actually encourage it…Things are so much more fun that way…" Bella sneered into her shoulder and Alice swallowed hard as she felt hips digging into her ass, grinding slowly.

It had been a ruse. They had never been the predator chasing after helpless prey. They had been helpless prey, lured into a false sense of security by the actual much more vicious, powerful predator…

And now, they were going to be eaten.

Alice just wasn't quite sure what kind of eaten, though.


End file.
